


"Treat me the way you would treat Dante."

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Series: Josie In Trouble [12]
Category: Another World (TV)
Genre: Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: Josie faces the consequences of some uncharacteristic wrongdoing in this AU story.Characters are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.
Series: Josie In Trouble [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795945





	"Treat me the way you would treat Dante."

"Josephine Anne Watts Sinclair, get in my office right now!"  
Josie knew she was in serious trouble, in worse trouble than she'd ever been in before. Joe had never called her by her full name.  
"But after what I did," Josie thought, "I can't blame him for being furious with me. I just hope he doesn't fire me."  
She walked into Joe's office. Joe locked the door and closed the blinds.

"Sit down," Joe ordered.  
Josie obeyed.  
She waited for the lecture, followed by whatever punishment Joe had in mind.  
She waited.  
Waited.  
Waited.

She did not dare say anything.

She knew how wrong her actions had been. How could she, an officer of the law, a police detective, have done that?  
How could she have followed that stupid impulse? What had she been _thinking_?

Joe was wondering the same thing. He knew that Josie had a tendency to act on her own. He knew that she could get into  
mischief on occasion. He had sometimes wondered, "What next?"  
  
But this wasn't just mischief. What had Josie been _thinking_? She, his best cop... even now he couldn't  
stop thinking of her as his best cop... had been caught pocketing an expensive bottle of blue nail polish.

Josie was all too aware that she had brought dishonor to the 2-3.

"Well, Josie? Do you have anything to say?"

"Yes, sir," Josie said. "I realize how wrong, how unfitting an officer of the law, how childish my actions were."

Joe nodded.  
"I'm glad you realize that, but I still have to discipline you. It's for your own good."

Josie nodded.  
"Please treat me the way you would treat Dante if he did what I did."

"That's a good idea, except for one thing, Josie."

"What?"

"I could never suspend Dante from being my son, and part of your punishment is a month's suspension."

Josie didn't say a word. She just handed her gun and her shield to Joe.

"But," Joe went on, "Dante _would_ get a spanking for something like this. Paulina and I very seldom spank him,  
but this would be serious enough to call for it."

Josie gave Joe a shocked, startled look. That was just about the _last_ thing she'd expected.

"Are you going to..."

"Yes, Josie, I am. Now lie down over my lap."

Josie obeyed.

Joe brought his hand down on the seat of Josie's pants.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" Josie yowled. 

Worse than the pain of the spanking was the knowledge that her brother and sister officers in the squad room could hear what was going on.  


"OWWWWWWWWW!" Josie yowled.

Even worse was the fact that they knew _why_ she was being punished. 

"OWWWWWWWWW!" Josie yowled. 

Worst of all, her conscience told her, was the fact that she, an officer of the law, had tried to steal.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" Josie yowled.

Joe wasn't actually spanking Josie all _that_ hard. He wanted the _fact_ of being spanked to impress her more than the physical pain. 

"OWWWWWWWWW!" Josie yowled.

"Now," Joe said, after the spanking was over and Josie had regained her composure, "Dante would also be grounded, and I mean a major grounding. So for the first two weeks of your suspension, consider yourself grounded. That means no going beyond your building,  
and no tv or any other electronic devices, and bed right after supper."  
  
Josie didn't dare say, "That's ridiculous." Instead, she answered meekly... and Josie was seldom meek... "Yes, sir."  
  
Joe went on, "Now, I won't be there to see to it that you carry out your grounding, and I know Gary is out of town,  
and anyway, I wouldn't expect him to enforce it."

"I promise, I'll follow my grounding to the letter," Josie said. "I want to win back your trust."  
  


"Josie," Joe said, "you've already gotten back my trust."


End file.
